Blackout through the storm
by GothChick791
Summary: A Zanessa Fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: Blackout through the storm

Chapter: Blackout through the storm

"Where are you now?" she asked him, talking to him over the phone.

"On my way home, but I can hardly see anything, I'm in the middle of a rain storm."

"Drive carefully.. I love you.."

"I love you too, ill keep my phone on so I can check up on you, to make sure you aren't drowning over there."

"Very funny" she chuckled. "Hurry home, I miss you.. but drive safely"

"I will." With that, he hung up and she continued watching the rain on the windowpane, from the couch, awaiting him to come back to her.

It wasn't long before there was a blackout, it was pitch black everywhere, the only problem was finding either a flashlight or some candles.

She found a flashlight, and as she was turning it on, she called him again. "Hey, it's pitch black over here."

"I know, I hope you aren't scared."

"Me? Scared? Are you serious?"

He laughed, at that time she went into the living room to find some candles.

"By the way, when was the last time you put batteries in this flashlight?"

"Which one?"

"The black one."

"…when I was 10.."

Laughing really hard, she took up some candles from the table and brought most of the ones she found to the kitchen, placing all of them on the counter.

"What are you doing now? You seem busy."

"Oh, I'm looking for stuff to light the place, since you and you're 10 year old flashlight doesn't really help me right now."

"Well I'm almost home, give me fifteen minutes."

"I'm counting." she smiled, and hung up the phone.

she went back to the couch and placed candles all over the room, and lighted each one. A smile appeared on her face as what would happen when he got back entered her mind.

"Fifteen minutes" she muttered as she lit the last candle, then she decided to go upstairs and take a bath. she left her hair damp as she tried to find her clothes, much less the dresser, then when she did get ready, wearing a hoodie and black pants, she went back downstairs and sat back down on the couch, still waiting on him to come back with dinner.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. And you're here." At that moment, the front door opened, and she was in his arms, giving him a big hug, he lifted her up in his arms, carrying her to the kitchen, while she held the two bags in her hand, he put her to sit on the counter, and took the bags from her.

Looking up at him, she smiled, as he took the food out of the bags.

"I wonder when the electricity is coming back."

"I'm not complaining."

"Who said anything about complaining?" she asked, wrapping her hand around his neck, making him come in front of her, and kissed his lips gently.

When the kiss broke, he went to put the food on the table by the couch, then came back to where she was still sitting on the counter, he lifted her up again, and her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck and his around her waist.

Carrying her over to the couch, he laid her down on the couch, slowly running his hand up her hoodie and on her stomach. she looked up at him, as he continued kissing her, and kissing back, she slowly took off his shirt.

"You're soaked."

"Yea." he said, in between kissing her once more.

"You know we aren't going to eat what you brought."

"Candle light, the one person in this world I want to be with in my arms, what else do I want when I have everything I have right here?"

she smiled slightly, then repeated what she said before "so, are you going to eat anything?"

"..Maybe" he chuckled, and got up, then sat down beside her, so that she could sit up. He took up a plate of food and gave it to her, then took up the other plate on the table.

It took some time to eat their dinner, considering the fact that he was very distracting, but he still made her laugh. When he put the plates in the sink in the kitchen, he came and sat back down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"What do you want to do now, looks like the power isn't coming back till tomorrow."

"What do you want to do?" she asked resting her back on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "There's only one thing we can do right now."

"If its okay with you."

"Be gentle with me."

The pitter patter of the rain beat against the windowpane as he lifted her up, and carried her upstairs. she couldn't help but have this strong urge for him, she couldn't help but want him.

Once in the bedroom, she remembered she had some candles in there that needed to be lit so that they could at least be able to move through the room without bumping into furniture, so she lit about eight candles, and when the last candle was lit, it was like he couldn't resist her anymore that he had to back her up into the wall and kiss her passionately for long.

It wasn't long before they were underneath the covers, him on top of her, and she was under him, still kissing him as he kissed her.

"I love you." He whispered gently in her ear, "There is no other person in this world that I would rather spend my life with."

she couldn't help but smile, he was all she wanted and more, she knew that they would have a great life together, not only now, but the long years to come.

"I love you tooTroy." she muttered, looking up at him, and with that, they continued making out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning my princess" Troy said sitting on the chair by the counter, where Gabriella was making some hot chocolate.

"Good morning" she smiled, looking up at him, at the same time, he placed his hands over hers, which were on the cup, and pulled it closer to him, so that he could get a clear shot at kissing her.

Her eyes hadn't opened yet, as another smile appeared on her face, and his right hand gently touched her cheek.

"Do you think you'll have a good day?"

"I'm already having a good day" her eyes opened, and she looked directly into his eyes, and she instantly forgot what she was saying, which she told him, and that made him chuckle.

He let go of her hands, and she brought the cup up to her mouth, while he got off the stool and walked around the corner, and stood up behind her. Slowly wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her a bit closer to him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked, smiling at what he whispered in her ear, and kissed her cheek gently.

"It depends on what you're going to eat."

"Depends on what you're going to cook."

"Me?" "You got up first"

"You want to eat."

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

"No I-"

"Yes"

"But you-"

"You're cooking."

"I don't-"

"Here you go." she told him, giving him the eggs.

"Omelette?"

"Have fun my darling." She kissed him, then went to sit on the chair he sat on, and continued drinking her hot chocolate.

"I want winter over with! its soooo cold" she said clutching to a blanket she found on the back of the chair.

"More indoor time for me."

"You don't get to go out."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It's kinda like a fifty fifty percent thing."

he chuckled, continuing to cook breakfast.

"I would be surprised if it gets colder than this."

"You still have me." He smiled brightly.

"When you're freezing your butt off, how are you going to keep me warm?"

"I'll be keeping you warm, you'll keep me warm, its kinda a fifty fifty percent thing."

"Yea." "But I still should start copyrighting my phrases, that way I should get paid." she said jokingly.

"Oh really, someone's really going to pay you."

"Totally." "I doubt they wouldn't want to, after all you love me."

"We have to work on that"

"Very funny"

"Joking, I do love you." "But you're going to make breakfast tomorrow." he stated, as he finished cooking a bacon Omelette.

"Fine with me, by the way, is there anything special you want?" she asked, as he made his way around the corner, to where she sat, and placed the plate before her, and handed her a fork.

"Depends." He told her as he held her hands in his.

"On?" she had to ask, at that same time he kissed her.

When the kiss broke, he sat down beside her, lifting up her feet so her legs lay across his and his left hand on her left thigh.

she tasted the omelette, then looked over at him.

"If it doesn't taste good to you, nothing else matters."

"Who told me you can't cook." Chuckling, she continued eating, making him smile.

"What are you planning to do today?" he asked

"I really don't know what there is to do when you really can't even get out of your own house."

"I see you're pain." "Looks like you have to spend the whole day with me."

"We can arrange something."

"I'm sure we'll reach an agreement."

After breakfast, they ended up going back upstairs, to get ready, although he wanted them to stay in bed for a while, which after a few moments of begging she gave into it, they ended up staying in bed for a while, a long while, doing some of the stuff he wanted to do.

"Troy, we… we have to at least get…." she couldn't even focus on getting what she wanted to say into words, everything she was thinking was just jumbled and she wanted to say something, but the only thing one her mind, was the person on top of her, the person she was now making out with.

she decided to squirm underneath him, maybe he'll notice something was wrong, and get up, it was worth a try, and so she did that, and he did get up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just can't think when you're doing this."

He smiled, looking down at her, kissing her one last time, he rolled beside her.

"Thank you." she told him, and she sat up, about to stand up, when she did, he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her back down, and on his lap, where he instantly lied back so that she lied on top of him.

Rolling back over, he rolled on her, and having his arms around her, she was unable to move, he rolled once more, and she was again on top of him.

"You're not the lightest person of the two of us you know." she joked, as he rolled on her again, she was now on her stomach, and he was still on top of her.

"You're seriously heavy." Underneath him, he still had his arms around her, still making it harder to move.

"That's not what you told me last night." he said kissing my cheek, making her laugh and squirm underneath him more.

"Troy, Get off me." she told, knowing him he would get off eventually just because she said so, but he'd find every way possible to get her back down, by accident.

Finally, he got up.

"Yes!" standing to her feet, she took off her tank top, and made her way to the bathroom.

"Gabriella."

"You coming?"

"You want to bathe, I think I should let you." he said smirking.

"Yes you should." she replied, throwing her blouse at him.

"See, for that, you're so getting it now." he lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom, but she grabbed unto the door, and held on.

"Noo!"

Troy had to laugh, as he gently pulled her, "Cold Cold water, can you handle that?"

"you wouldn't."

"Totally."

"Troy!" "You cant!"

"Yep." With that, he got her to let go of the door, and she held onto the towel rack.

"I'll freeze!"

"It wont be that bad, after all, you did want to bathe."

"NOT IN COLD WATER!"

"just relax." he told her, putting her in the shower, reluctantly, and she pulled him in with her, just as he turned on the water.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" he smiled, knowing it was warm water.

"You bastard." she hit his chest, as he pulled her closer, putting his hands at her hips, soon enough they were extremely close, that she could feel his heartbeat racing.

He turned so that her back was on the wall of the shower, and as he pressed his body against hers, he kissed her passionately, slowly moving his hand up her side. He continued kissing her until she pulled away, indicating that she would never be able to actually bathe if he continued.

"I love you" he whispered looking down at her.

She smiled, looking into his eyes. "I love you too." With that he stepped backwards, still holding her and they both stood directly under the shower, getting fully soaked, and slowly started making out.


End file.
